


Just Keep Practicing

by SkiiDiesu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SkiiDiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First KNB story. I'm sorry if it's not good, if it happened fast, and yeah. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Keep Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> First KNB story. I'm sorry if it's not good, if it happened fast, and yeah. Enjoy.

Aomine listened to the sound of cars driving by the basketball court as his eyes stood steady on the tiny Testu that was getting ready to shoot. _Why am I doing this… I shouldn't be helping him…_

Kuroko made the shot. The light blue eyes searching Aomine’s blank expression for approval. _Why am I the one who is teaching you, when you have Kagami…_

“Why are you looking at me…? You made it in right? Keep shooting…” Aomine dribbled up the ball and quickly passed it to Kuroko who caught it, and swiftly pushed his palm up against the ball, making it shoot in. Again and Again, this pattern went. Dribbling, passing, shooting, catching, to dribble again, pass again, and shoot.

Halfway through their one on one practice, Kuroko caught the ball. “Aomine-kun… are you okay…?”

“Eh… Just tired… You’re pretty boring.”

“Ah…” Kuroko looked down at the ball in his hands. “I’m sorry… I keep dragging you to come and help me. You're the only one who knows me best though. Kagami has his own training too, and I want to show him that I can do more than he thinks…”

_Again… Kagami…_ Aomine gritted his teeth slightly. _What is their relationship…? Why is Tetsu so taken by him? He isn't even that good. Just because he can catch his passes doesn’t mean anything. Just because they won against me once doesn't mean that Kagami is good… He had Testu--_

“Aomine-kun?” Kuroko’s soft tone snapped Aomine out of his thoughts and he blinked looking down at him. “You looked angry… Somethings wrong…”

Aomine shoved his hands into his pockets and looked off to the cars. “Are we going to practice or not? I have to train too you know, so don’t waste my time.”

“... Teach me how to shoot like you.”

“Eh? You can't shoot like me, we already been through that.”

“I can’t shoot like you.”

“I just said that!” The darker haired boy sighed and he walked up to Kuroko. “You're really asking for it.”

Aomine moved behind Kuroko. “We’re gonna have to do this way… this might be the only way you could shoot like me…” His tanned hands slipped over Kuroko’s pale ones and he positioned them to his usual handset. Being this close to Kuroko, he felt his chest tighten. It didn't feel good at all. No matter how close he gets to him, he knew Kuroko was too far away from him. Pushing his own feelings down, he helped Kuroko swing his arms up and shoot the ball.

Both males watched the ball fly across the court. Distracted and unconsciously, Aomine’s fingers slipped in between Kuroko’s. The little blue head looked down at their hands, missing the swoosh of the ball.

“Ah! Did you see that?” Aomine asked pulling away.

“Sorry. I didn't.” Kuroko replied sheepishly, eyes shifting to meet Aomine’s. Before Aomine could insult him,he decided to speak up. “You were holding my hands.”

“I… what?” The ace shook his head slightly… _Why would you point something like that out you idiot! You should have just left it alone… I didn't mean to do that._

“You were holding my hands.” Kuroko repeated. “Aomine-kun, you've been distracted this whole time, and now did this. Is there something you want to tell me?”

_Why are you talking like you’re expecting a confession from me! I'm not going to say anything to you! You’re dating Kagami so why would I--_

“Stop arguing with yourself in your mind and say it outloud to me.”

“...” Aomine sighed. “You shouldn't bother asking me things Tetsu.”

“You shouldn't be so stubborn with me. If Aomine won’t say anything then I will. The really reason why I wanted you to keep teaching and helping me is because I wanted to be around you more. You walked away from me in middle school, and you finally acknowledged me again… I had to take advantage.”

“Middle school was middle school…”

“And now we’re in high school and my feelings for you haven’t faltered.”

Those were the words that caught Aomine. Dark blue eyes upholding the sincere stare of the light blue ones. His hands balled up into fists. There goes that feeling in his chest again. How it tightened up. It was physically hurting him. Here he was, thinking he had lost Kuroko to Kagami… That he was left behind just as he had left Kuroko behind but no… both of them still wanted the other. Still, Aomine wouldn't be at ease until he knew…

“You’re always close to Kagami though… Aren't you two more than just a duo?”

“No. Kagami has his own love life issues, we never once looked at each other that way. Will you be honest now and tell me why you were distracted?”

“....” Aomine took a moment for himself to gain enough nerve to speak his mind. “I hate being around you alone. It makes me miss you… I always want to go back to when it was us… Me the light, shining and you being my shadow. I hate that you’re working with Kagami, though that’s just because we go to different schools… I messed up back then, and even if I can’t play basketball with you on my side, I want you.”

“....” Kuroko couldn't help but smile. “Then shouldn't you be asking me a certain question?”

“Ah..” The ace gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. “Kuroko… will you give me a second chance…?”

Testu nodded, the smile on his face only getting bigger. “I will.”

As soon as the words were said, Momoi’s voice rang from the other side of the court. “Daiki! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. You two keep changing the basketball courts you go to.”

“Momoi, I told you to stop coming to find me.”

“But it’s late.”

“Which is why a girl like you shouldn't be outside.”

“Hey!”

Kuroko shifted slightly as the two went back and forth, but it only caught Aomine’s attention. “Will you be okay getting home?”

“Yeah. Good luck at your game tomorrow.”

“Is Seirin going…?”

“Yeah.”

Aomine nodded, now he just had to keep an eye out for the little blue head. But for now, he slipped his hand through the blue strands and pushed the bangs back. His lips pressed softly against Kuroko’s forehead and he turned to leave. Kuroko lightly touched the place that was kissed, and quickly his other hand grabbed Aomine’s. The taller male looked down, before confusion could register on his facial features, Kuroko tip-toed up and brought his lips to Aomine’s. “Goodnight Aomine-kun.”

“...Goodnight Tetsu…”

“Aomine…” Momoi said softly to herself. Aomine turned away from them both, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away. Momoi following.

_I guess I was worried for nothing then…_


End file.
